


No Place Like Home

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [5]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Noel has been gone for several weeks and all she wants is to be back in Omen's arms once more.
Relationships: Omen Morningstar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoiseoverthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely turquoiseoverthesea who requested a reunion between her hunter and Omen along with them spending time together. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The moon was high in the sky by the time she returned to Lunaris. She never expected to feel at home in such a place, yet in a short amount of time, Noel realized she couldn’t see it as anything else. Home was where she’d carved out a niche for herself, found friends and, most importantly, found love. She was happy in Lunaris, which wasn’t something she’d ever expected to feel in her solitary existence as a hunter.

The streets were quiet as she made her way into the city, the hood of her cloak covering her dark hair. Thankfully, it was no longer the uneasy quiet that had been prevalent during the nighttime after Noel had first arrived in Lunaris. Now, it was the peaceful quiet of a sleepy town that would turn into the pleasant buzz of people going about their lives. It made her smile to think of the fact that children now played in the streets and the residents were no longer afraid to venture out of their homes after the sun set.

Even as she mused about the changes that had come over Lunaris after Harry’s downfall, her thoughts strayed to one wonderful outcome: Omen. Who would have ever thought a demon could make her so incredibly happy? If someone had asked her even just one year ago that she could have found love with a supernatural being, a prince of Hells, in fact, she would have told them they were absolutely insane. Yet there she was, completely head over heels for a royal demon with a sugar addiction.

Ezra’s shop came into view and her smile widened. Soon, she’d see Omen again. They’d gone weeks without each other and she missed him terribly. On the rare occasions that she had to be away from Lunaris, Omen usually stayed with Ezra or Alkar and she knew this time around, he’d told her he would be with Ezra. Her pace quickened the closer she came to the door of the shop.

“Noel!” That was the first thing she heard upon opening the front door and stepping into Ezra’s shop. Then her arms were full of an exuberant demon who was clinging to her, the force of him running up and embracing her knocking her hood back. That was all right with her. She was clinging just as much. She never truly felt like she was home until she was in Omen’s arms again.

“Oh, mon coeur,” she murmured, embracing him tightly. She laughed quietly when she felt his tail wind around her waist along with his arms. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too! You were gone so long,” Omen lamented, the warmth of him in her arms soothing. His lips found her cheek, but she wasn’t happy with a kiss like that. Instead, she turned her head and their lips met, one of her hands gripping the back of his neck.

Omen’s excitement was almost palpable as he kissed her and a startled yelp left her when he picked her up and spun her around, their lips still pressed together. The yelp became a laugh as he put Noel’s feet back upon the floor once again and the kiss broke at last. He was beaming and some of the fire had started to appear in his hair and eyes due to his happiness. Strong emotions always had that effect on him.

“Did you bring me anything back from your trip?” Sometimes Omen was so childlike and adorable that it was hard not to be fond of him let alone love him. There was such a hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at her, but he hadn’t let go either. His arms along with his tail were still wrapped around her tightly. Even being a trained and experienced hunter, she still felt safest whenever Omen held her.

“Well, in all honesty, I’m afraid I didn’t have time to pick anything up. I was quite busy, you see,” Noel told him, but it was an effort to keep her expression serious and apologetic. With that news, Omen pouted, actually seeming to droop in her embrace. She couldn’t stand seeing that look on his face and was quick to tell him the truth.

“Oh wait…” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag, watching as his face lit up with joy. He didn’t even know what was in the bag yet, but he was just happy she thought of him and returned with a gift for him. Like she’d ever return home empty handed.

Omen took the bag from her and quickly opened it, peering inside at the contents. “They smell wonderful! What are they?”

“They’re little strawberry candies I found from a vendor. I thought you might enjoy them, mon coeur,” Noel told him, smiling in light of his evident appreciation.

Omen popped one of the candies into his mouth immediately after hearing what they were and his eyes widened at the taste on his tongue. “These are so good! Thank you, Noel!”

“You are most welcome,” she replied, her smile lingering as he enjoyed the treat. When three more followed, Noel reached for the bag and gently extracted it from Omen’s hands. “Though perhaps not eating them all at once would be wise.”

“Right. Everything in moderation,” Omen said, nodding. A sheepish smile was on his lips, but he’d clearly been paying attention to the lesson that Noel was trying to impart upon him that he shouldn’t go overboard on the sweets.

“Exactly.” She caressed his cheek with a scarred hand and Omen turned his head to press an affectionate kiss to her palm. “You’ve been well?”

“Mhm. I’ve been helping Ezra here in the shop or spending time with Alkar. I’ve missed you every day though. I wish that you didn’t need to be away as long as you were, but I understand that it was important for work,” Omen told her. He leaned in and nuzzled her affectionately, tail tightening just a bit around her waist.

“I know. I’m sorry, mon coeur. I’m home now though. We’re together again. So let’s make the most of it and do something fun,” Noel suggested. She was tired from traveling, but being with Omen always gave her a boost when she needed it. His energy, along with his smile, was just so infectious and she loved making him happy.

“I know! Are you hungry? You should eat something. When did you last have food?” Omen tilted his head a bit, practically bouncing on the spot with that ever present energy.

The question made her realize that she was, in fact, famished. She hadn’t even considered food really. All she’d wanted upon returning to Lunaris was to see Omen. That was her first and foremost thought. But now that she had, hunger was making itself known as Omen brought attention to food.

“I’m starving actually,” she admitted, chuckling when he grasped her hand and started tugging her toward the back of the shop to the curtain that separated Ezra’s living area from the shop itself.

“Food! Let’s get you some food.” He parted the curtain, pulling Noel back into the kitchen. “Ezra’s out with Finn, but he’s got food.”

Ezra’s living area was quiet and Omen went straight for the cabinets, looking through them to see what he could find in the way of food for Noel. “Let’s see…”

Noel laughed as he started pulling everything out of the cabinet and setting everything down on the counter, trying to see what Ezra had to offer. She was quick to go to his side and intervene.

“Omen, it’s all right. You don’t need to pull everything out of the cabinets,” Noel told him, replacing some of the things he’d taken out. “There are plenty of options for certain. Perhaps something easy that we can take outside and enjoy a moonlight picnic?”

Noel knew when his features lit up with eagerness that she’d suggested the right thing. And as she went about putting together food for that picnic, he started chattering about anything and everything he could think of, taking what she prepared and putting it into a basket that they could take on their picnic.

“Where would you like to go for the picnic, mon coeur?” Noel inquired as she finished getting everything together for their meal. She added a container with some water to the basket as well.

“We can go behind Ezra’s shop. There’s good lighting but we can still see the moon and stars. You shouldn’t have to walk far after traveling for so long,” Omen said, taking the basket and walking to the back door.

“As you wish,” Noel replied with a smile as she followed. Closing the door behind them, she looked up at the night sky with a little smile. It was a gorgeous night and she was more than happy to spend it with the one she loved most.

“Oh! Wait! We forgot something!” Omen quickly passed Noel the picnic basket went back inside. He returned a few moments later carrying a blanket. “We can’t have a picnic without a blanket to sit on!”

“You’re quite right. How silly of me to forget,” Noel said, grinning as he spread the blanket out on the ground for them.

“All right, now it’s perfect!” Omen took a seat on the soft blanket and patted the space beside him. “Come on!”

She was still grinning as she put the basket down then settled beside him on the blanket. Omen leaned against her immediately and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Noel felt his tail wind around her waist once more, his warmth against her side comforting. 

“I’m so happy you’re home, Noel,” he murmured to her. His arms went around her just as his tail had and he tightened his hold.

“I’m happy to be home as well, mon coeur. So happy to hold you again.” Her words were followed with a soft kiss to his lips that had him smiling again. Noel loved making him smile. It was one of her favorite things to do. It was also very easy.

“Let’s eat then!” Omen dug into the basket. He started pulling food out and Noel could swear she saw the bag of candies she’d brought him make another appearance as well.

The couple enjoyed their meal together, reconnecting after so long apart. Noel kept stealing kisses as they ate also. She just couldn’t resist. It had been too damn long and she’d missed him so damn much. As she watched him talking animatedly, catching her up on his and Alkar’s antics, Noel had a thought that made her smile.

There’s no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
